anyelir merah
by marischje
Summary: kalau misalkan hinata boleh egois, kali ini ia ingin sasuke lebih lama memeluknya. sasuke/hinata.


Catatan: cognac masih dikerjakan *hahaha. By the way, selamat tahun baru.

anyelir merah

naruto © masashi kishimoto

…

Hari ini Sasuke tidak pulang lagi. Sepertinya.

Pesan singkatnya tak dibalas. Hinata menutup ponsel flipnya kecewa. Lagi-lagi makan malam yang sudah ia siapkan sepenuh hati harus dikirimkan (lagi) pada Neji, Hanabi, dan Ayahnya. Sepiring besar ayam panggang. Selada segar. Dua piring tumis sayuran. Dan dua buah gelas serta sebotol anggur. Perempuan itu menghela napas, menatap nanar pada pintu lebar dari kaca rumahnya. Warna jingga telah surut dari permukaan dan langit telah berganti gelap. Pukul tujuh malam, dan tidak ada bintang-bintang yang menggantung di atas sana. Hinata beranjak dari kursi, meninggalkan ponselnya dengan dering di volume maksimal. Berharap ada telepon masuk. Tapi, sampai ia selesai menutup seluruh jendela, melepas ikatan tirai, dan menghabiskan dua buah jeruk… hanya sepi yang menemaninya setia. Televisi akhir-akhir ini membosankan. Ia tidak berselera menghibur diri dengan acara komedi basi.

Sebuah foto besar tergantung di hadapannya. Persis di sebelah foto pernikahan mereka. Sasuke merangkul bahunya, terlihat ramah dengan jubah hokage yang disibak angin. Sejak titel Hokage melekat pada nama suaminya, Sasuke tidak lagi punya banyak waktu untuknya. Mereka baru melewati musim panas dua kali. Dan sekarang musim gugur sudah mau selesai. Hinata sengaja rutin mengganti vas bunga yang ada di rumah. Selesai dari divisi farmasi rumah sakit desa, Hinata segera merapikan rumah. Setiap hari terus seperti itu. Karena ia pikir Sasuke mungkin akan pulang letih. Tetapi ia hanya bisa mengatakan ' _iya, baiklah, hati-hati, Sasuke-kun…_ ' ketika telepon di seberang bilang dia akan lembur di kantor.

Hinata sudah tahu risiko yang harus dihadapi seperti ini. Perempuan itu membuka lemari es, terduduk di lantai. Laci bagian bawah menampung barisan botol berbagai merk. Jari-jarinya menelusuri setiap warna yang beku tersebut. Tangannya meraih botolan wine, membacanya dan setelah tahu itu wine favorit Sasuke, Hinata segera meneguknya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Berharap rasa sedih yang merongrong dalam dadanya bisa mati keracunan atau setidak-tidaknya mati suri barang sementara. Dia punya batas toleransi alkohol yang lebih tinggi dari siapapun. Dua teguk, tiga teguk. Hinata berhenti. Denging sunyi menyerang telinganya. Bel rumah belum berdentang dan ponselnya teronggok mati di meja.

…

Tiga bulan belakangan ini, Sasuke pulang hanya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Dan setelah itu pergi lagi. Lelah menggelayuti tubuh lelaki itu. Seolah gelembung pribadi yang dulu lenyap kini hadir dan memberi batas jelas antara dia dengan Hinata.

"Ada masalah apa, Sasuke-kun? Tampaknya kau sibuk sekali di kantor…" tanya Hinata hati-hati ketika membantu Sasuke melipat celana panjang dan kemejanya ke dalam perut tas. Perempuan itu mengamati suaminya yang sibuk mengisi kantung karton dengan folder-folder dari rak. Mengecek apakah kertas itu sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan.

"Sasuke-kun?" ulang Hinata.

"Diamlah." Sasuke membalas sekenanya. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh. Konsentrasinya disedot habis dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di laci. "Aku sedang berpikir."

Hinata tahu tidak bijak jika saat ini ia mengutarakan kecemasannya. Jadi, ia mengikuti permintaan suaminya, menata seluruh keperluannya. Dan menyimpan sendirian luka yang mulai muncul di dalam dadanya seiring punggung Sasuke yang segera hilang dimakan waktu.

Hinata pernah bertanya pada Naruto suatu hari, bagaimana Sasuke belakangan ini di kantor hokage. Kawan pirangnya itu adalah tangan kanan suaminya dan jelas hapal benar luar-dalam tabiat Sasuke—bisa jadi jauh lebih daripada apa yang Hinata tahu. Perempuan itu segera menghampiri Naruto ketika ia keluar dari swalayan setelah membeli keperluan sehari-hari.

"Ada masalah yang uhm—aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, desa saat ini masuk status siaga. Kami belum menyampaikan apapun pada masyarakat karena, ya, kau tahu, kami menghindari kepanikan sebisa mungkin…" Naruto mengaku. Gurat keras wajahnya menjadi jelas. Dia juga pasti sama lelahnya. Sakura juga pasti menunggu Naruto. Disinggahi pemikiran seperti itu membuat Hinata lebih bisa membangun dinding kesabarannya menjadi teguh.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kaguya?"

"Sejauh ini belum ada titik temu. Ada chakra aneh yang merasuki sejumlah besar penduduk secara random, Hinata." Naruto mengingat-ngingat rapat tadi malam. Dia bisa membaca kekhawatiran istri Sasuke yang terang tercetak di garis anggun wajahnya. Naruto masih dapat menyempatkan diri untuk tidur di rumah, sementara Sasuke ia biarkan terjebak di antara gunungan dokumen. Mungkin ada bagusnya dua-tiga hari ia menggantikan posisi Hokage. "Chakra tersebut merasuki akal sehat para penduduk dan berakhir membuat kerusakan. Kita beruntung. Belum ada korban jiwa sampai saat ini."

Hinata tidak mengharapkan Sasuke terbuka selayaknya Naruto lakukan sekarang. Berbicara apa-adanya, dan tahu bahwa Hinata juga bisa merasakan cemas. "Kalau begitu, Naruto-kun, boleh aku titip bento ini padanya?"

Naruto tersenyum mengangguk, "Tentu, Hinata. Santai saja, kawan. Aku pastikan suamimu itu gemuk seperti seharusnya."

Mau tidak mau, Hinata jadi ikut tersenyum. Ia tidak lagi tergagap di hadapan Naruto. Padahal, Naruto yang sekarang tampak dewasa. Gagah. Kulit cokelatnya sangat serasi dengan rambut pirang yang dicukur rapi. Matanya birunya menunjukkan bahwa ia terus berkembang dan sudah menjadi ayah dari sepasang anak kembar yang lucu. Hinata menutupi kesedihannya karena dia sendiri belum dikarunia anak. Ia pun segera merapikan emosinya dan pamit.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih banyak."

"Tenang saja Hinata! Aku langsung timpuk si Teme dengan masakanmu ini!"

…

Kompleks perumahan Uchiha kini terang benderang. Lampu-lampu yang rusak telah diganti dengan lampu taman bundar. Sinar kuningnya mengundang laron berkumpul. Rumah utama milik Sasuke juga tidak lupa dipugar dan diperbaiki. Ketika pertama kali menyibak tirai berlambang Uchiwa, Hinata tahu rumah Sasuke terkesan modern dibandingkan mansion Hyuuga. Lantai kayunya dipernis mengkilap. Sasuke memang bukan lelaki yang pandai menunjukkan emosinya, tetapi dia memperhatikan setiap kebutuhan Hinata dengan telaten.

Saat musim semi, Sasuke mengajaknya berkeliling kompleks. Pohon-pohon sakura yang tidak dirawat malah tumbuh subur dan memenuhi jalanan batu dengan kelopak merah mudanya. Puluhan shinobi kelas D sengaja dipanggil untuk merenovasi bangunan dengan sejarah mengerikan itu. Tampak kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tetapi langkah kaki mereka menikmati sepoi harum sore hari tak menganggu kenyamanan. Pagar dibangun, dan tanaman merambat dibersihkan. Lambang uchiwa kebanggaan Uchiha kini berdiri tegar di Konoha. Supaya tidak begitu sepi, Sasuke mempersilakan para penduduk untuk menyewa rumah-rumah kosong milik klannya. Hinata setuju. Meskipun mereka tidak berdarah Uchiha, namun setidaknya kompleks mati itu perlahan menunjukkan kehidupan.

Malam harinya, Sasuke duduk di koridor mansion yang menghadap kolam koi. Kolam yang luas. Pinggirannya dihiasi batu apung. Ada air terjun kecil yang disusun dari tiga undakan kolam. Rumpun bunga wisteria tersemat cantik bersama keindahan gradasi ungu yang memanjakan mata. Hinata kemarin membawa beberapa bunga teratai sebagai teman main ikan dan Hanabi menghadiahinya lima belas koi besar. _'Kak, kolamnya lebih keren daripada yang kita punya!'_

Bulan membiaskan cahaya penuh, menghilangkan batas antara langit dan bumi. Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke, merapatkan kimono tidurnya. Agak dingin. Dia menaruh dua gelas teh hangat bersama sepiring camilan. Uapnya mengepul. Sasuke memandangi sinar bersih yang memantul pada permukaan kolam dengan sempurna.

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke. Mata hitamnya terpaku pada langit di sana. Hinata mencoba meraih jari Sasuke, lalu menggenggamnya. "Kau itu aneh."

"H-hmm…?" Hinata tak mengerti. Rambut Sasuke tumbuh menyentuh bahu dan menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Hinata bergerak meraih anak rambut Sasuke, menyematkan helaian lembut itu ke belakang telinga. Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya dan berganti mengikat rambut Sasuke. Wajah tampan itu tampak jelas. Hinata sendiri membiarkan geraian rambutnya segera terjatuh di antara bahu dan punggungnya. "Bagaimana? Nyaman?" Walau masih tersisa sedikit poni, Sasuke tidak mengeluh.

"Aku tahu aku aneh dan juga memalukan." balas Hinata lirih. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Ayahnya kecewa dan menganggap dirinya rendah. "Aku sampai sekarang tidak bisa membuat Ayahku bangga."

"Sasuke… A-aku, a-ku sampai sekarang tidak bisa mengubah Hyuuga. Hanya berdiri di belakang Neji." jelas Hinata terbata. "Kupikir aku … tidak berguna." ungkapnya sedih.

"Bukan." tukas Sasuke. Ia memandangi kolam yang jernih sehingga batu-batu di dasar kolam bisa kelihatan. Sulit memilih kalimat yang tepat. "Ayahmu itu hanya belum pernah melihatmu melawan pasukan Indra saja. Aku tahu _juuho shosiken_ mu cukup menakutkan." Ia berkata santai, menyesap teh hijaunya pelan.

"Kau tidak memalukan." Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata sehingga kepala perempuan itu beristirahat di bahu Sasuke. Harum maskulin bercampur kayu manis membelai Hinata hangat. Dia tidak bermaksud mengungkit masa lalu—dan Sasuke tidak punya kemampuan menghibur perempuan. "Kau itu aneh."

Mendengar penjelasan terus terang dari Sasuke membuat Hinata mempersilakan satu kesempatan untuk Sasuke berkata lebih lanjut. Melupakan yang barusan. "Kenapa? Apa karena mata putihku ini?"

"Waktu kau bilang 'iya'," ada jeda sejenak, seketika Hinata mengerti Sasuke merujuk momen yang mengubah hidup mereka, "Kau menerimaku, saat itu aku langsung menganggapmu aneh. Aku sudah siap dengan penolakan karena aku ini rusak. Dan kau punya masa depan. Jadi… kupikir orang sepertimu yang mau denganku itu, sangat-sangat aneh."

Bohong kalau perut Hinata tidak berdenyut geli. Perempuan itu tidak repot menutupi gelak tawanya. Sasuke cuma bisa menghabiskan setengah isi tehnya menanggapi reaksi alami Hinata. Lagipula tawa perempuan itu lembut sekali. Mirip Mikoto. "Kau sekarang yang lucu…" kata Hinata, mengusap setitik air yang terbit di matanya.

"Hm?"

"Orang sepertimu…" Hinata menoleh. Mengamati figur orang yang telah meminangnya dengan cara paling tidak romantis. Namun sanggup meluluhkan hatinya. "Pantas dimaafkan. Kau 'kan yang meninju Kaguya dengan chidori…" jemari Hinata menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Di dalam mata kanan itu bersemayam rinnegan. Jauh di dalamnya bola mata jelaga. Jauh di dalamnya lagi kesepian.

"Sama saja sudah menyelamatkan manusia… jadi, menurutku hidupmu sudah baik, Sasuke…"

Sasuke terbiasa dengan gelap. Sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka orang sebaik Hinata mau susah-payah mengurusnya. Dan sekarang tengah mengisi sela kosong dalam dadanya.

"Dasar." Sasuke menghela napas sembari membenamkan kecupan di pucuk kepala Hinata. Memainkan benang-benang biru di antara jemari tangannya. "Kau mau dapur kita diapakan kemarin?"

"U-uhm… aku ingin pasang ventilasi."

"Pintu ruang tengah bisa digeser lebar."

"Anu… hutan belakang kompleks sangat bagus…"

"Aa," Sasuke mengerti. Hinata ingin mengintip pemandangan yang belum dijamah banyak orang. Harus diakui, sungai belakang rumah cukup dangkal, dan hutan bambunya lebat. Pasti menyenangkan sembari memasak, bisa sesekali menarik napas sembari mengamati warna hijau.

"Besok kupanggil misi D lagi."

"Hm-hm,"

…

Ting!

Hinata mengamati botol winenya. Barusan masih ada ¼ isi. Sekarang tandas. Ia terkesiap karena Sasuke membelinya jauh di negara Angin. Ting! Bel rumah ditekan. Dia bangkit, merapikan gaun selututnya. Ting! Sebelum membuka pintu, Hinata mengenakan jaket dulu. Jelas, siapa pula yang suka memamerkan kulit selain untuk Sasuke? Hinata terburu-buru menuju pintu.

"Y-ya—?" Bibirnya dikulum gugup. Begitu tahu siapa yang datang, Hinata langsung menghambur pelukan sayang. Membuang rasa malu. Lengannya mengalung pada leher Sasuke. Ah, mau tak mau Hinata mengakui dia kangen sekali memeluk suaminya. "A-akhirnya kau pulang juga…" katanya lagi campur aduk; senang, sedih, bingung menjadi satu.

Sasuke mengangkat badan Hinata seperti dia mengangkat kucing ke atas. "Hmm," gumamnya. "Kau semakin berat," tambahnya lagi. Kaki Hinata yang mengambang minta turun.

"Terserah kau mau meledekku seperti apa…" gugu Hinata sebal. Tangisnya berani muncul setelah sekian lama. Tingkahnya mirip anak kecil yang senang karena orangtuanya pulang. "Yang penting jangan pergi-pergi lagi…" rajukannya menjadi isakan kecil. Hinata pun diturunkan sehingga kepala perempuan itu sejajar dengan dada Sasuke. Mudah bagi pria itu membungkus Hinata dengan pelukan jubah hokagenya. Lengan Hinata berpindah melingkari tubuh suaminya yang lengket. Pasti dari pagi belum mandi.

"Huhu," setelah tangisannya reda, Hinata mendongak. Matanya yang bulat, tampak cemerlang ketika bulir-bulir kesedihan jatuh dari pipinya. "A-aku, pe-pesanku tak dibalas…"

Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya. Ponsel yang belum seumur jagung itu hangus terbakar. Pipi Hinata yang basah diusap Sasuke pelan. "Chargernya tidak ketemu. Kuchidori. Ternyata malah meledak."

Cubitan diselipkan Hinata di perut Sasuke. Keras. "'Kan bisa pakai punya Naruto-kun atau Shikamaru-kun." Sasuke merintih. Lama sekali dia tidak melihat sisi manis Hinata. Saran Naruto untuk ambil cuti ternyata bagus juga. Sasuke diam mengamati Hinata.

"Nanti nomormu mereka tahu."

"Pinjam charger mereka maksudku."

"Tidak cocok." Sasuke sendiri heran. Semua orang ternyata memilih merk robot, dan ia sendiri yang ponselnya merk buah. "Dan tidak ada yang punya."

Hinata jadi geli. Dia ketawa sampai giginya mengintip. "Da-dasar,"

"Aku pulang, Hinata." Sasuke menyingkapkan anak rambut Hinata demi menyematkan sebuah pagutan di bibir manis Hinata. Gerakannya lambat. Dagu Hinata diangkat supaya Sasuke bisa menjelaskan kecemasan, kerinduan, kegelisahan yang dia rasakan juga sama menyesakkannya. Jemari Hinata merambat di rambut Sasuke. Mulut lelaki itu bekerja bagus urusan begini. Tidak akan pernah mereka merasa cukup, namun paru-paru Hinata meminta oksigen banyak.

"Hmm." Botol winenya tergeletak kosong di lantai. Sasuke mengirimkan pandangan menyelidik. Hinata tertangkap basah. Ketentuannya adalah, Hinata dilarang meminum alkohol. Pokoknya tidak. Makanya Sasuke mau repot membaca label di supermarket, mana wine yang kadarnya di bawah 0,5%. Tidak adil sih, tapi wine Sasuke hanya diproduksi tiga botol setahun! Belum pula lelaki itu malang melintang melintasi berbagai negara. Dan Hinata menghabiskannya hanya dalam waktu satu jam.

"Ma-maaf…!"

Sasuke pura-pura mendengus, melempar masuk botol ke keranjang sampah. Panik menyergap istrinya langsung. "Sasuke… maaf ya, aku yang menghabiskannya."

"Hn."

"Kau jadi manis sekali." nadanya stagnan, Sasuke menarik kedua pipi Hinata. "Lagi senang?" pasalnya, Hinata biasa menanggapinya dengan sikap adem ayem. Dewasa sekali. Sekarang tak ubahnya remaja dimabuk masa muda.

"Karena kau pulang… makanya aku senang."

Sasuke belum puas. Kursi ditarik. Wuah, istrinya banyak memasak.

"Ada masalah apa di kantor?" Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Tempo hari. Masalah chakra Kaguya." Sasuke membalas singkat.

"Hmm. Adakah yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sasuke mengambil tomat dan memakannya seperti apel.

"Kalau mau pergi, jangan pernah sendirian. Minta antar Hanabi."

"Uhm, ya." Hinata paham, paranoia Sasuke masuk akal juga.

"Aku cuma mau makan salad dan filletnya saja."

"Sudah makan di kantor ya?" tanya Hinata sedih.

"Bukan." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pahanya, tanda agar Hinata duduk di pangkuannya. "Aku mau tidur."

…

"Ti-tidak bersiap ke kantor?" Hinata mengusap kantuk dari matanya. Dagu Sasuke yang belum dicukur menggesek pipinya. Geli. Hmm, suhu udara terasa lebih rendah. Sasuke menarik selimut tebal lebih atas, dan membiarkan panas kulit Hinata menempel pada kulitnya. Bibirnya mencium dagu, terus sampai bahu Hinata.

"Biar si Dobe mati berdiri tiga hari." erang Sasuke serak.

Sasuke mengaduh begitu cubitan keras menghadiahi perutnya.

"Hinata."

"Ya…?"

"Ada chakra lain dalam perutmu." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah separuh terhalangi bantal. Dia menutup matanya. Meresapi kehadiran apa yang didambakan datang juga. "Dua."

"Aa," Hinata tidak perlu menatap Sasuke untuk merasakan rasa senang yang menggebu. Jantung Sasuke sudah cukup berisik untuk itu. "Aku jadi ibu."

"Hmm." Sasuke merangsek tubuh Hinata supaya tetap berada dalam penjagaannya. "Dan aku jadi ayah."


End file.
